


Thoughts

by Anxiety_Induced_Writing



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-14 22:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20855426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxiety_Induced_Writing/pseuds/Anxiety_Induced_Writing
Summary: Just a collection of thinga ive written, to be talked of later





	Thoughts

Breathe  
Write  
Work  
Read  
A note  
A drip  
Its wrong  
You're wrong  
Who cares  
Breathe   
Write


End file.
